<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Both by donttouchtheneednoggle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994373">Both</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttouchtheneednoggle/pseuds/donttouchtheneednoggle'>donttouchtheneednoggle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi, No Not That Kind Of Poetry, No Plot/Plotless, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Poetry Without Plot, disaster bi that he is, this is just the bad poetry he writes, to cope with his hapless crushes on the two best people in camelot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttouchtheneednoggle/pseuds/donttouchtheneednoggle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Both</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They would ask</p><p>Who do you love more?</p><p>But how does one choose between the sun and the moon<br/>
When you glow in the light of both?</p><p>How does one choose between dark blue and deep brown<br/>
When you could drown in the depths of both?</p><p>How does one choose between soft and sharp, clumsy and graceful, perfect and disastrous when both are wise and funny and beautiful and you are falling<br/>
Falling<br/>
Falling</p><p>How does one choose between the two halves of your own heart?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't even know what this is :')<br/>Comments and kudos appreciated &lt;3</p><p>Come hang out on <a href="https://donttouchtheneednoggle.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>